Party Time!
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Sasuke has a diary or Journal, and here it is. His thoughts in 100 things, he's also throwing a party, and the next day he's got a mission as Naruto's owner for a slave ring bust. What things can happen at a party and a mission Nothing major... Right? OOC, Kinda crackish? AU
1. Chapter 1

Blackrosebunny: Ok so I was thinking lets make a list! This is Sasuke's list I might make a Naruto one.

* * *

_Dear Diar…journal, _

_Do you know how I am obsessed with Naruto? How sexy he is? Oh god I am getting an erection just thinking of him. Excuse me D-journal. (I will it call it that then)_

_Ok so I am back from the bathroom that contains his picture I have it tapped on the wall so all I have to do is imagine him there with the picture and jerk off. Oh no, I have another erection. I am going to try to ignore this one. However, here is a list many people do not know about me._

_1. I love the way Naruto talks. It is so sexy, even if it does get annoying._

_2. I sometimes say Nartoe on accident. _

_3. I stare at Naruto's ass when he walks by and when someone asks me what I am starring at I tell them the ground._

_4. I like to dance to Panic! At the discos "But Its Better If You Do". Hey, I am listening to it right now! _

_5. I really love to kiss Naruto when he is sleeping. _

_6. I love watching Naruto play pranks on others. _

_7. I love the size of Naruto's dick. His eight-inch cock is just so lickable; soon I will make it my personal lollipop._

_8. I love to read fan fiction of us on the internet even though I really do not know how it got there, but it is just so hot. _

_9. I love reading stories where Naruto is my little slut._

_10. I love Naruto for who he is._

_11. I pretend to hate the attention I get. _

_12. The fan boys here in Konoha are worse than the fan girls are. The fan boys can stalk me when I go to the public bath. _

_13. I have always dream of fucking Naruto in an alley. _

_14. I really hope one day Naruto will be my little uke and accept my nine-inch cock up his tight little ass._

_15. I sometimes have dreams, where Kakashi-sensei fucks my little Naruto into the ground and it makes me so hard._

_16. When I see my teachers, I picture them fucking Naruto. Although I wish, it was me fucking him up his tight virgin ass._

_17. I have video cameras installed into Naruto's house. I love watching him when he jacks off. His eyes go so dark blue and its plain hot._

_18. I pretend to kill Sakura because she is ugly and bitchy to my Naruto._

_19. I have doujinshi's of me and Naruto when we are in the ANBU; I got them from e-bay. _

_20. I love chip dip stuff. It is cream cheese on the bottom with salsa on top of that, and then there is shredded cheese on top. It is delicious! _

_21. I want some food but I am restricting myself._

_22. I love head banging to Linkin Park music_

_23. I love to sing to Spanish stuff sometimes_

_24. I wanna go molest Naruto right now. _

_25. I like Halloween; I can see Naruto dressed up as something and see him treated nicely by the others in the village._

_26. I wish I could change the way the villagers look at Naruto. _

_27. I think I am going to throw a Halloween party this year. I only have about a week left! Shit! _

_28. I think I am going to go as one of the Play boy bunnies they are really popular in the west so why not? Heh I can be kinky!_

_29. I need more music…._

_30. I love doing DDR. It is so much fun! _

_Well diary I think that is enough of a list tonight. I will write more tomorrow. I have more than a thousand things people do not know about me! Good night diary._

Sasuke put his diary down, walked to his bed, and settled in for the night he was going to be up early so he could make arrangements for the party he was going to throw.

Waking up, Sasuke got up and stumbled to his bathroom. Relieving himself, he stripped of his clothes and got into the shower. Still not awake, he turned the shower on and let the water, cold water, pours down on his naked flesh. Making goose bumps appear. Turning the shower water until a hot warm mix, he relaxed as his tense muscles. _God I hate sleeping alone. I remember when I used to sleep with mom and dad. I used to sleep so peacefully. _

Grabbing the shampoo, he lathered it into his hair, rinsed it out, and did the same with the conditioner. Getting out, he saw he had no towel and walked out of the bathroom, he walked to the hallway closet that was right next to his room._ Oh, I really do hope that they are not at the window again. I am not even going to bother to look. _

Grabbing his towel, he hurried up and dried off. Walking back to his room he pulled out the normal outfit and dressed. After that, he headed to the kitchen, and made him a bowl of _Kix._

When he was done with that, he hurried up, grabbed his wallet, and walked out of the house shutting the door and locking it. Walking down the road, Sasuke noticed no one was really out. Sighing to himself, he kept walking until he bumped into someone. Looking down he saw his blonde-haired person.

"Watch where you are going dobe." Sasuke said.

"You watch where you're going teme! Here I am to come and get you because Sakura-Chan is freaking out and here you are walking as slow as a snail! Sheesh how can people like you?" Naruto asked.

Hearing that Sasuke froze up and inside he felt like crying. _No! I can't have him saying that! I will show him why everyone likes me! _Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and Looking down he saw Naruto glaring at him, leaning down he brought his lips close enough to feel Naruto's breath on his cheek.

Putting his mouth next to Naruto's ear, he started licking him, until he got to the other boys mouth. "You want to know why the others like me. I'll show you." Sasuke said before he put his lips over Naruto's mouth and began kissing him, running his tongue over the blonde-haired boy's mouth. Slowly he felt Naruto begin to respond and began kissing back. Nipping Naruto's bottom lip he heard him gasp and slid his tongue into the others mouth.

Pushing him slowly towards a wall, he slid his hands into Naruto's jacket and moved his hands around Naruto's chest and abs. Breaking for air Sasuke looked into the blonde-haired eyes and continued to run his hands over the others chest. When reaching Naruto's left nipple he began to pinch it and make it come to life. Naruto gasped, moaning in pleasure.

All of a sudden, Sasuke pulled away and Naruto was left wanting. Looking up he saw Sasuke smirking, "Come on, we have to go." Turning around he began walking at a slow pace waiting for Naruto to follow him.

"Sasuke-teme… Why did you do that?" He asked when he finally got out of his stupor.

"I did it because I felt like it. Heh, you shouldn't let things cloud your mind. Things like that can make you fail your mission dobe."

Blushing Naruto stuttered out, "Sasuke, can you help me with that…"

"Sure dobe can't have you slowing us down if we ever get a mission like that. Now can we?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ok thanks… Oh! We have to go! Kakashi-sensei has a mission for us but he refused to tell us what it was until you got there! So come on!" Naruto said and grabbed his shirt and began running in a fast pace.

Five minutes later both arrived flushed and panting, Kakashi raised his one eyebrow, although they could barely tell. "Naruto said you had a mission for us?"

"Oh yes, A mission for Naruto and you. You see, there is an underground slave ring and well Sasuke since you look like and wealthy person and you are, you will be the master, while Naruto will be, you pet slave. We have the outfits ready for you your mission starts on Halloween. It will be less suspicious then." Kakashi said and disappeared totally forgetting about Sakura.

Naruto looked at me, his jaw on the ground I waited for it, and it came, "Why the hell do I have to be the slave! I don't want to be the slave! I refuse… Wait I guess I have to damn! Man! That's not what I wanted to go as for Halloween this had better be a good outfit I get. Sasuke, teach me that thing! I'm going to need it for this upcoming mission."

"Sure after we go and get some supplies. Come on dobe. Let's go." Sasuke said walking towards the stands of the shops, both of them ignoring the shocked and looking like a fish Sakura.

He walked to the costume shop, held the door open, and let Naruto go in. Naruto entered and looked at Sasuke questioningly. "I need to get a costume. I'm going to have a Halloween party the night before our mission. Come on lets get you a costume too."

Walking deeper into the store, Sasuke found the playboy bunny costumes. He grabbed a medium, went to one of the changing booths, and tried it on. Naruto looked at the room funny, but went off looking for something; he did not know what, but something.

Looking around all the costumes were so… ordinary… Going up to the clerk he asked, "Do you have anything more original?"

"Why yes, yes we do. Please come this way." Shop owner said and led Naruto into the back room.

"Let's see, these ones are one of a kind. These are the DJ costumes. This one is Daft Punk, and then this is just plain ordinary DJ costume which is what you could get the contents from any store but these materials in this costume make it lighter and your body won't get as sweaty." In addition, the Storeowner kept talking.

Naruto thought about the Daft punk one, it did look cool, but he wasn't sure. "And here we have the "Ninja" costumes. These ones are imported from the western lands. Then we have Power Rangers costumes, these are the one ones from the real show. Then we have movie actors' costumes and last but not least, we have the kitty slave costumes."

Naruto looked through all of them and smiled, he just found out what he was going to be. Since he was going to be a slave the night after, why not start playing the part the day before? Turning around he looked at the storeowner and showed him the outfit. Now all they needed was the outfit to fit him since these were only one of a kind.

"Do you have a changing room back here? Or do I have to go out there and use the changing rooms out there?" Naruto asked the storeowner.

"No we have changing rooms in here." The storeowner said and led him to a changing stall. "Here you go."

Naruto thanked the man and walked into the changing booth. Striping of his shirt, he then slid his pants and underwear off and slid on the skimpy little black shorts. Putting on the collar, he put the leash on and did the jutsu that was in the back to make cat ears and a tail appear.

Wiggling his ears he found that they were on top of his head instead of on the side of his head, looking down at his back he saw he a golden tail sticking out of the costume shorts that made a hole in the shorts without ripping them. Figuring the jutsu changed the pants for the tail would fit. Touching the golden ears, he hooked the leash to the collar and checked himself out in the mirror.

The little short-short black skin tight shorts stuck to him, he flicked his tail and wiggled his ears seeing them move he smiled happily and made a purring sound. Stepping out of the booth he did not see the owner anywhere so he walked back to the front and stuck his head out, seeing Sasuke at the counter paying for his costume. Naruto noticed that Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru were shopping for costumes, also.

"Sasuke," He whispered, "What do you think of this costume, come here."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's ears twitching, not normal ears, cat ears. Walking over, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged behind the counter and through the door. "Well what do you think?"

Sasuke looked up and saw that Naruto had a pair of short-short black shorts on and that he had a tail sticking out of them, a moving, living tail. Looking up Naruto had no shirt on so anyone could see his lovely chest. Looking at his friend he saw that his eyes were slit! Just like a cat's, and his fuzzy droopy ears were so cute. Looking at his friend's face he said, "You look like a slave kitten."

Naruto's droopy ears popped up and he grinned, "That's what I am! And you…you are my owner!"

Sasuke sat there shocked. "Huh?" Was all he could get out.

"Well since I'm going to be the slave for the mission, I should get used to being one right? However, there are a couple rules. One, no dragging me away. Two, do not let anyone molest me even though I doubt anyone will want to. And third, don't show me off as a prize." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and agreed to his rules.

"Here, I'll pay for your costume ok?" Sasuke said to Naruto and pushed him towards the booth to put on his clothes. Getting in there, he did the rooster sign and whispered release. With a poof, the ears, tail, and the hole in the shorts were gone. Slipping them off he slipped into his clothes, put the costume and scroll back into the little bag. He then walked out to see Sasuke talking to the storeowner.

Sasuke grabbed him and began dragging him out of the shop, only pausing to grab some bags with party things. "Say, Sasuke, where are we going next. And did you see the others? Did you say hi to them?"

"Yes, dobe, I did say hi to them and I did see them. Stop asking stupid questions." Sasuke growled out.

_Apparently one of them said something to Sasuke. But what? _Naruto shook his head, took some of the bags from Sasuke, and began walking beside him. "So are we going to get food now?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to drop this stuff of at your house?"

"No."

"Ok."

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and made a left turn, almost bumping into Naruto in the process. Naruto looked at Sasuke weird and followed him none the less. For a few minutes they walked in silence before heading into the store.

The store they had walked into was filled with party food, party supplies, and more. Naruto followed Sasuke around the store, while the other grabbed more stuff. It took about five more minutes to get what he needed. They walked to the counter and laid all of the items down. The cashier started to ring up the items and told Sasuke the final amount. Paying the cashier, Sasuke grabbed half of the bags leaving Naruto with the other half to carry.

"So are we going back to your house?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Alright."

The two walked back to Sasuke's place. It took about fifteen minutes to reach. Getting there, Sasuke opened the gates and walked in. Naruto followed him with the bags of food and party things. Naruto looked around, since he had never seen the actual layout of the house-mansion before. There were wilted flowers on the side having died from the cold harsh winds of late October. The tree's leaves were wilting and falling off turning into reds, greens, browns, and other colors.

Sasuke noticed Naruto dallying and began pulling him up to the front door. Unlocking it, he dragged Naruto the best he could with the bags in his hands to the kitchen. They set the bags down and began putting the stuff away with Naruto constantly asking where this or that went.

They finished putting the things away and went and crashed on Sasuke's couch. Sighing Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, Sasuke found cartoons on and left the channel and went to go and get his D-journal.

Grabbing it from his room, he walked back to the living room and sat on the other couch seeing as Naruto took up the other one. He opened the journal and began writing.

_So D-journal,_

_I am sitting in the living room with Naruto; I just want to molest him. But I have to resist. I'm going to continue writing my list. So where was I? Oh yeah,_

_31. I love to play with a bouncy ball._

_32. I love to eat sausages. (And no Not those ones you perverts!)_

_33. I love techno music._

_34. I love the band Panic! At the disco._

_35. I also like Fall Out Boy. _

_36. I love eating Corn pops. _

_37. I love getting chocolate!_

_38. I hate Salt and vinegar chips._

_39. I hate spicy foods. _

_40. I have a retainer._

_41. I wanna go molest Naruto. _

_42. I can't_

_43. I like to stare at the microwave and watch the plate go around and around. _

_44. I hate beer._

_45. I want someone to call. _

_46. I like the song "Fuck you right back." _

_47. I love to read manga._

_48. I hate nuts. (not that kind.)_

_49. I like when the clock says the same number like two twenty-two. _

_50. I love water slides_

_51. I hate flies._

_52. I love taking showers. _

_53. I love to swim. _

_54. I hate sun burns. _

_55. I love the song "Save tonight." _

_56. I love to blare music. _

_57. I love to play on my PSP._

_58. I love talking to others on the internet._

_59. I love Naruto. _

_60. Did I mention I love chip dip?_

_61. I love playing games on cell phones. _

_62. I'm a mushy guy when it comes to watching Drama's and romances._

_63. I feel like dragging Naruto to the public baths. _

_64. I love to play on kids play ground sets._

_65. I love to sing._

_66. I love to dress up for Halloween._

_67. I love to pull pranks. _

_68. I love to be checked out by the same gender. It gives me confidence_

_69. I love to study the planets._

_70. I love to be on the computer. _

_71. I love the song Helena by My Chemical Romance. _

_72. I love swimming. _

_73. I love riding my bike. _

_74. I love to sit out and tan even though I don't. _

_75. I wanna go MOLEST NARUTO._

_76. I love to play basketball even though I suck at it. _

_77. I love to play other sports too, but I suck at them too._

_78. I love tractor rides. _

_79. I Love to watch movies._

_80. I love to hide and jump out at people. _

_81. I hate the ice cream truck music._

_82. I love to play my Game boy advance. _

_83. I hate sirens they are annoying._

_84. I love to-_

"Hey Sasuke what are you writing?" Naruto said trying to look at the book Sasuke had.

"Nothing," Sasuke blushed. "I'm just writing out the plans for the party.

"Oh ok." Naruto said and went back to the couch to watch the cartoons.

_Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! _

_84. I love to play with dogs._

_85. I love cats. _

_86. I HATE PADDLE BOATS! _

_87. I love watching swans swim. _

_88. I hate seeing dead animals._

_89. I hate fishing._

_90. I love yaoi anime._

_91. I hate the sun sometimes._

_92. I hate heights._

_93. I hate roller coasters. _

_94. Little KIDS BUG ME!_

_95. I want to sometimes smack kids, that yell in MY EAR!_

_96. I hate being dirty._

_97. I hate having smoke go into my eyes cause then they burn. _

_98. I'm glad I won't ever have kids. Unless I adopt. _

_99. I love smoky blue eyes._

_100. I hate guys' bathing suit bottoms they go poof when you get in and then when you get out they stick to me. _

_Well Diary I should go, I have to set up get the invitations ready and I'm going to have Naruto help me. Talk or should I say write to you tomorrow!_

Sasuke wrote and closed his journal. "Hey Naruto, help me with the invitations?" Sasuke asked and got up to get them. A couple minutes later he came back with a box of pens, the invitations and some bottles of water.

"Wow, who the hell are you inviting? The whole damn village?" Naruto asked his jaw dropping at the amount of invitations.

"Naruto I'm inviting everyone I know. And there are a lot. I'm not even putting names just giving them out. Here I wrote the information out for you and me so we can just look at the paper to check if we are right.

Naruto looked down at the paper, it read,

_Halloween Costume Party. _

_Rules: Must wear a costume. _

_Time party begins: Six O'clock. _

_Date: Monday October 3oth _

_Party ends:One O'clock AM._

_Place: Uchiha Mansion. _

_Reason: Why do you need a reason to throw a party?_

Naruto looked up and gave Sasuke a funny look. "Hey Sasuke, you want to get this done fast right?"

"Yeah, that's why you and I are going to fill out all one hundred and twenty invitations."

"Well here I have a solution. I'll do the Kage No Bushin; I'll make a hundred and twenty clones to do the invitations. Then it'll be done in a matter of five minutes." Naruto grinned and took the invitations from Sasuke and yelled out his overused jutsu. Five minutes later there was a neat stack of invitations and one Naruto left.

Sasuke stood there shocked. Seeing that many Naruto's had made him want to just go and ravage them all. They all looked so delicious. Restraining himself he walked back to the kitchen.

"Well, that was fast…" Sasuke breathed out to himself. Turning around he almost ran into Naruto. "Is there something you need?"

"No, just telling you that I'm going to head home now. Talk to you tomorrow Teme. Bye!" Naruto called out and ran out of the house.

* * *

_Ok D-journal,_

_So I is already nine at night, and it's the twenty-fifth. Today was boring All I did was pass out most of the invitations. I talked to Naruto a little but he was in a rush to go see Iruka-sensei, so I didn't keep him. Well I'm going to go watch some TV and go to sleep. Finding all those people was tiring, night D-journal.

* * *

_

_So D-journal I am back again. Today is the twenty-sixth. _

_I finally rented the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Man! The ending was a total cliffhanger! Gr, Well I finished passing out the rest of the invitations. I didn't see Naruto today, Which sucked but hey he will be my slave kitty. Heh, Well I am going to dream of him being my little uke. Good night D-journal.

* * *

_

_Day Twenty seventh. I wont be talking to you for a while D-journal. I have to get the house set up and put away all the breakables seeing as we are going to have Beer and sake seeing at Tsunade is coming, well I am going to go talk to you later. Night.

* * *

_

_Day 30th_

_Ok so it is the day of the party and I am so giddy Naruto is coming over as I write! I so can't wait because; he's going to be changing in my house! Heh I wish I had installed those camera's in my bathroom. Oh well having him as a slave kitty will be perfect. Hey the door bell just rang! It's Naruto! Talk to you later. See ya D-journal.

* * *

_

Sasuke opened the door for Naruto to come in. "Hey Naruto come on it. The bathroom is right down the hallway, the first door to the right. After you change I should be in my costume. People will be here in less than fifteen minutes! Go shoo."

"Ok, Ok, I'm going. Hold your horses." Naruto chuckled and walked to the bathroom and changed into his costume. Walking out he handed the leash to Sasuke who was in his playboy bunny outfit. Just as he did that the door bell rang.

Opening the door, Sasuke came face to face with a dick. A huge living and moving dick.

"What the fuck?" Both Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Hey guys! It's me Kiba. Like the costume?" Kiba asked turning around.

"Uh, sure. Yeah." Naruto said, kinda creeped out that his friend was a dick.

"Hey Naruto man! What the hell? Why you on a leash?" Kiba asked confused.

"That's my costume Kiba. I'm a slave kitten." Naruto said giving Kiba the 'duh you idiot' look. "Where's Akamaru?"

"I left him at home. Poor dude." Opening the door more, Sasuke let Kiba in and shut the door. Fine minutes later he was answering the door constantly. Finally everyone arrived and the party could finally get started.

* * *

Ok so I wanted this one whole chapter but I can't manage that I wanted this posted heh. I hope you enjoy! And please tell me your thoughts. There Will be two Chapters to this story and Two only. I have edited this and changed some words but nothing to reread. But I am working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up by this Friday, And I see all these hits but only FIVE reviews so make me happy and review please! Even if it is a flame. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unedited Version of this can be found on Homepage!

* * *

Walking around Sasuke held Naruto's leash, and was seeing how everyone was fairing. Naruto spotted Hinata and walked over to her. 

"Hello Hinata, how do you like the party so far?" Naruto asked the girl dressed as the singer from Boy George and The Culture Club, which was Boy George.

"I-I'm pretty g-good. W-what about you, are y-you doing g-good?" She asked back stuttering, looking at his costume.

"Yup, I feel great and I'm having a great time here! The music is awesome; I didn't know Sasuke knew any DJ's. It's pretty cool? If I wasn't so intent on being a ninja I think I'd be a DJ. I mean they get great pay if they get hired by the right club. They also have the best music. Maybe I'll take a lesson or something at a class on one of my breaks!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

Sasuke, feeling the leash he held in his hand bounce up and down, he turned from the conversation he was having Neji, who by the way was dressed as penguin, with a black suit, his feet tied together and a white silk shirt, he looked adorable, he had face paint on and a little beak, Sasuke looked at the blonder like he was insane. "Naruto-chan, what are you doing?"

The blonde hearing his name, turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Oh nothing much master... just… having a bit of fun." Naruto said walking over to Sasuke, leaving behind a very shocked Hinata, and wrapped his body around the others. "Do you want to join? Because you can you know? Master, please will you come join me and have some 'fun'? I promise to make it all the worthwhile."

The blonde kitten purred out seductively while, everyone around them look at the blonde with a lewd look on their faces. Kiba stood up straighter making him look like an erection gone good or bad, no one was sure.

Hinata looked like she was going to faint with the nose bleed she was having. Her face was bright red like a cherry with blood dripping down her nose. Soon everyone's attention was on the two.

"Why of course my dear Naruto-chan, I would love to join you. Just tell me when, where, and what time." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's mid-section. Bringing his lips to Naruto's neck, he brought them up to his ear and licked one tentatively. Smirking into the blonde's ear he whispered, "Lets give them a little show."

Naruto nodded but barely, Sasuke could only tell because he felt Naruto's hair brush his cheek. Naruto turned his head and licked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke bent down and started licking and nipping Naruto's neck.

Arching his head back, Naruto let out a throaty wanton moan. He felt Sasuke run his tongue over his neck and the hickey he made and down to his nipples. Feeling the wet, hot, mouth over his left nipple he whimpered for more and gasped as he felt Sasuke nibble lightly and lick them.

Tangling his hands in Sasuke's hair, he yanked the other boy up to his mouth and started kissing him roughly. Lips locked, tongue's battling for dominance, neither winning. Sasuke slid his hands down the others back and onto his butt. Grabbing it he pulled Naruto closer to him and ground his hips into his own.

Naruto let out another throaty moan and cuddled close to Sasuke. Looking into the deep black orbs or his 'master' Naruto pulled away and began sliding down Sasuke's body. His hands and fingers ghosting over his collar bone, nipples, abs, hips and stopped just before the crotch. Looking up, he nuzzled his face into the 'sacred' area. He mewed and slowly brought his body up. Tilting his head he gave Sasuke a peck on the lips and turned around.

"Ok everyone," He said giggling lightly. "The show is over. Hope you enjoyed it, and let's get this party kicking again!"

Sasuke nodded and cued the DJ to start the music again. The others slowly got back into the feel of the party and soon it became a 'blow the music so loud that police would be called by the neighbors over and over again,' but seeing as Tsunade was there they were safe.

"Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said to the drunken lady, "how are you? Are you ok? You look a little tipsy."

"I'm purrfectly fine, Naruto-chan." She said drunkenly. "You look so adorable in that costume. I can't wait to see you tomorrow in your other outfit."

"Heh, really that's cool. I hope it's a great outfit. Oh! The DJ's playing You Spin Me Right Round! Sorry baa-chan but I have to have Sasuke dance with me."

Naruto rushed and grabbed Sasuke and began dancing. Putting up his index fingers, on both hands, he put the rest down in like a fist he started to move them in a circle, and moved his body in a small circle. Naruto laughed and untangled the leash that he had accidentally wrapped around him self. Looking at Sasuke he made him do the little dance and soon everyone, even the DJ, was doing the dance. Everyone watched as others did the same thing and giggled at one another on how silly they must look. Every time Neji tried to turn around he kept falling over as his feet were tied and stuck together.

Soon the song ended and everyone jumped up and down as they heard Scooters' Faster Harder Scooter. Soon people were grinding, although Kiba in his dick outfit look hilarious, everyone was having a blast. Soon the song ended and the DJ put on a slow song for he could take a small break.

Soon the slow song ended and the DJ put on Cascada. Soon all the couples were out there bouncing, grinding, moaning, and plain just ravishing each other on the dance floor, which was the living room cleared of any furniture.

It the more shady areas of the house couples were trying to get in the others pants. Sasuke had left Naruto's leash in Neji's hands to go tell the other couples to head home if they wanted to have sex. Few minutes later Sasuke had Naruto's leash back into his hand and was walking around watching the couples that wanted sex walk out.

Naruto was bobbing his head to the music when he saw Shikamaru, dressed as… _Oh my god, is that really Shikamaru? _Naruto thought to himself seeing the lazy ninja dressed as cheerleader. The lazy, but smart, ninja was acting perky. Tugging Sasuke's arm he pointed over to the cheerleader. Turning around he saw that Sasuke was giggling at the other dark haired ninja. It was just about as bad Sasuke's Playboy Bunny costume.

"Hey, we have more cross dressers here Sasuke," Naruto teased. "You sure you guys don't have a cult?"

"I'm pretty sure Naruto-chan. But look over there." Sasuke pointed to a ballerina with a bowl cut hair style with rectangular eyebrows, talking to a man dressed in Drag Queen outfit, who looked almost the same as the ballerina.

"Ok now I **know** there is a cult out there. And Oh my god is that Kakashi-sensei molesting Iruka-sensei! That's pretty hot…" Naruto said looking at his academy teacher get molested by his perverted teacher.

Sasuke could only nod in agreement. Soon the two teachers left. Iruka looking a little drunk and Kakashi, well they thought he was grinning insanely.

"I hope Iruka-sensei makes it out ok." Naruto said chuckling. He turned around and looked Sasuke and asked him the time.

"It is currently eleven forty five. I'll end the party at one. How's that sound? So we can clean up and then go to sleep and then we can stop by your house tomorrow morning then head to the Hokage tower."

"Yeah that sounds like a great plan." Naruto agreed.

The next minute they heard a crash looked over to see a drunken Lee. "Ok, so who gave him the alcohol?" Naruto shouted.

One person raised their hand, and in the next minute they were kicked out of the house, banned to never return to the house again.

Since Lee was drunk the party got even wilder. Especially with Lee bouncing or what he would call 'dancing' everywhere. People got drunk and people got even stupider. Kiba dressed in his dick costume tried to get someone to give his 'head' head.

Looking around Naruto giggled at the scene of Hinata looking at Kiba like he was insane. Soon the party started getting dirty. People were running around streaking, with Jiraiya having his note book out drawing some images while writing notes down about them. Soon the only ones not drunk were Sasuke, Naruto, and for some odd reason, Lee.

"Well it looks like its time to kick everyone out. Hey Lee," Sasuke called out.

"Yes? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED ONE OF MY YOUTHFUL RIVALS?" The ballerina asked.

"Can you take Sakura-chan and the other girls home?" Sasuke asked.

"I can! Because the Youthful spirit of mine demands that I show the ladies home and I shall sing them a beautiful song! Come Ladies! Let's head home!" Lee called out and weirdly they all flocked to him cooing out, "Oh Lee-kun! You are such a handsome man and you have such a charming personality!"

Lee stood there gaping. Giggling to himself, Lee escorted the ladies out the door and into the street to be dropped off at home. "Well that was surely weird." Sasuke heard Naruto mutter.

Soon they had everyone out and the place clean. Sighing, the two flopped down on the couch and began to drift off but before either could Sasuke pulled Naruto against his chest and cuddled the other boy.

"Good night Naruto." He said and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto replied to the sleeping ten and both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up first, extracting himself from Sasuke's arms, he went to the bathroom and relieved himself. Yawning, he was now fully awake. Walking out of the bathroom he walked into the kitchen and decided to find something to eat. Looking at the clock he saw that is was eight in the morning. The two ninja's weren't due to four later in the afternoon. 

Grabbing the pancake batter, Naruto grabbed a pan that was hanging from above the island and began to get the other supplies.

Spraying the buttery thing, Pam, in his hand onto the pan he mixed the batter for the pancakes. Feeling something swish behind him, he turned around and looked at the furry appendage that was still there. Shocked he did the Ram sign and muttered release. Turning around to see his butt he found that the tail was still there. Shrugging he went back to work. Only to realize five minutes later that it hadn't worked.

"SASUKE lets go!" He screamed. "Sasuke, Get your ass up! I can't release the jutsu! Oh my god Sasuke, help me!"

Sasuke in the other room, who had been writing in his D-journal, looked up and jumped when he heard his name being screamed.

"What? What is it…?" Sasuke trailed off, "Why isn't your costume gone?"

"I don't know! That's why I called you!" Naruto rushed out.

"Here let's go see Tsunade-sama. Maybe she can figure this out." Sasuke said trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah, we'll go after breakfast. Oh!" Naruto turned around, calming himself down, and poured the batter into the hot sizzling pan. Soon both were eating the pancakes and were becoming full.

"Come on dobe, let's go to Tsunade-sama and see if she can do anything."

"Yeah, ok, sounds good we don't have anything better to do." Naruto responded, putting the dishes into the sink.

Sasuke went and changed out of his playboy outfit, and into some normal clothes. Grabbing an extra pair of socks and shoes, he went back to where Naruto was and handed them over and let the blonde ninja put them on. Soon they were on their way to the Hokage's grounds.

They arrived ten minutes later having to take the longer and shadier parts of Konoha to not be noticed, not wanting anyone to discover Naruto's little problem. Walking into the grounds they headed into the main building up to the Hokage's floor.

"Baa-chan you need to get up!!" Naruto called out slamming the doors open to awake the sleeping woman.

"Huh? What? Naruto you brat what are you doing here and still in your costume?" Tsunade asked while rubbing her head. Groaning she grabbed a glass of water and some of the hangover pills and took one big gulp of the water with the pills and glared at the two boys.

"That's the problem! I can't release it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's odd. I wonder why. Let's see. Can you show me the hand signs?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure…" Naruto said and started to do the seals slowly.

"I see why, since the tiger is the last hand seal sign, it means your going to be like that for a while. This will make you look even more adorable in your outfit!" The female ninja said as she apparently was now hangover free.

"Well if that is all, I'll see you two in about," Looking at her watch, "Five hours from now."

Nodding the two poofed from the room and began heading to Naruto's apartment. Arriving there, Naruto unlocked the door and let Sasuke in first, following in after him.

"Lets see. What clothes will I need?" Naruto muttered asking himself.

"Well, we don't know how long this mission will last so lets say about, five days, at the least and were going to be in a smaller village outside of Konoha, so I'd say bring shorts and plain white shirts. Some boxers, briefs, and some socks. And a couple pairs of sandals." Sasuke said counting the things off his fingers. "Yeah, I would say that's all you need."

"Alright then I'm ready to go." Naruto said as he gathered the clothes Sasuke had listed off and joined Sasuke back in the living room area, "Ok, I'm done. Let's go."

Sasuke nodded and the two headed to Sasuke's house to eat lunch and let Sasuke pack his bag.

Smiling Naruto looked over at his best friend and rival. "You know, I gave in way to easily. I should have argued with baa-chan more. I know you are rich and everything but come on. Why do I have to be the slave?"

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto, "because Naruto _you_ make a better slave than I ever could be. Besides I am more dominant than you."

"What do you mean more dominant than me?" Naruto growled out and began to stalk closer to Sasuke.

"Well obviously I'm stronger and I have more experience with being calm and rational in desperate situations." Smugly Sasuke evaded the jump Naruto had planned for him and watches as Naruto ran smack dab into the wall.

Growling to himself, Naruto pouted but followed his team mate out of the house. Again both Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the Hokage grounds. Sighing, he landed right next to Sasuke and both headed into the big orange red building.

Walking in both of the teens heard music coming from the top floor. Quietly they walked up the stairs till they reached the Godaime's floor. Hearing the music come from there, they slowly opened the door to be greeted by drunken adults.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Naruto asked gaping at the sight in front of him.

"I don't know Naruto, I really don't…" Sasuke asked just as slacked jawed.

Looking around they found Tsunade and Jiraiya doing some odd dance.

"Um, Tsunade-baa-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked weirded out by the dance the two were still doing.

"Oh lookie, It's Naruto-chan! Oh Naruto-chan," She purred out, "I have your outfit all ready! It's time for you to put it on."

Naruto looked at the women like she was crazy. _Oh my god! I'm going to die! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Naruto thought latching onto Sasuke's arm while trying to hide behind him at the same time.

Suddenly he was pulled from away from Sasuke and out into the open only to have Tsunade strip him in front of all the drunken adults. Naruto blushed, not being able to stand all the stares that were focused on him. Sasuke stood there and looked at Naruto's naked body, his nose starting to bleed a bit, slowly making a trail of red across his mouth and chin and finally dripping off of his chin an onto his clothes only to be absorbed into the fabric.

"Tsunade-baa-chan will you please stop doing that, please!" Naruto cried out embarrassed trying to cover his lower regions from the prying eyes of the other adults.

Sasuke stared at the sixteen year old body before him. _Oh god…_ he thought, he could feel the blood rushing south. _Oh God! NOT HERE! Sakura naked, Tsunade naked, Ino and Sakura naked! SHIT it isn't working! Choji naked! Thank god! _Looking up Sasuke saw that Naruto had been dressed in skimpy shorts, and had a new collar and leash on him.

"Well Sasuke, now it is your turn." A drunken Jiraiya said, pulling the resisting black haired teen out into the hallway and gave him his outfit, before stumbling his way back into the room.

Sasuke looked at the outfit discovering it to be a pair of black leather pants with a black leather vest that was lined with velvet on the inside. "Hey, how come I don't have any underwear?"

Sasuke asked himself but did not feel like going back into the room and asking the perverted man. Slowly Sasuke began to make his way to the nearest bathroom to change.

* * *

Naruto looked over and saw Jiraiya, but no Sasuke. Giving the drunken perverted man a questioning look, he looked around at all the other occupants in the room. Many of them were on the dance floor or talking to others. 

Ebisu, Konomaharu's ex-teacher, was there, along with Kiba's, Shino's, Ino's, and Sakura's parents. Watching them, he noticed that some of the parents were in a heavy make out session.

Not liking the way some of the adults were still giving him suggestive and lewd movements, or the way they were stripping him with their eyes. Naruto began to fidget. Soon Sasuke walked into the room and walked over to Jiraiya.

"Hey… Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He's over there, here's the scroll for the mission. Now its time to get pissed! Woo Hoo!" Jiraiya walked away laughing.

"Well… Naruto did say he was an odd one." Sasuke muttered to himself and turned around to find his partner.

* * *

Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he was talking to Jiraiya. _Holy… Wow… Those black leather pants are hugging his hips and legs so tight! And that black leather vest! Oh god! Oh he has Vans on! That company makes the best shoes. I wonder why they gave those to him. Oh who the hell cares? He's fridgen hot! Oh my… Did I just think that?_ Naruto thought to him self not noticing someone sneak up behind him. 

"Naruto turn around and look at me." A deep voice from behind him purred.

Jumping a foot into the air, Naruto spun around to come face to face with Sai.

"Oh. It's you Sai. Hey how are you?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh I'm pretty fine, but not as pretty as you look." Sai said using a weird pick up line.

_Is he hitting on me? That was very weird._ "Heh, well hey I have to go get Sasuke, we have to get ready and go." Naruto said waving at him about to turn around and go.

"Oh but I was hoping we could do something else." Sai whispered pulling Naruto closer to him so his back was pressing against his chest. Naruto shocked by the sudden pull, tensed when he felt Sai's arms wrap around his middle.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Oh nothing, my little fox." Sai said, one of his arms moving downwards towards Naruto's crotch. Before reaching it, Naruto heard Sasuke's voice calling towards him.

"Dobe what are you doing? Sai let the dobe go." Sasuke growled and yanked Naruto out of Sai's arms. Glaring at Sai he mouthed, 'Mine.'

Naruto watched as both black haired ninja's glared at each other. Missing what Sasuke mouthed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered out and sighed. Feeling the leather up against his skin made him feel all tingly.

Finally Sasuke won the glaring match and Sai retreated. When Sasuke looked down he finally realized what Naruto was really actually wearing and was separating their bodies from one another.

"Naruto… Holy Hell I didn't know your shorts were this short." Sasuke said breathing deeply, trying to stop the rush of blood from spilling out of his nose.

"Yeah I know. They are shorter than my Halloween costume!"

"Any ways, Jiraiya handed me the scroll earlier. Let's go into the hall and read it alright." Sasuke said more than asking, and started walking out of the room. Naruto nodded and followed.

Getting into the hallway, Sasuke pulled out the scroll and broke the seal. Unraveling it both ninja's started reading it,

_**Dear Sasuke and Naruto,**_

_**I know that Jiraiya and I have already briefed you on your mission, but here is all of it.**_

_**It seems that, in the poorer part of Konoha there is a slave ring going on and we need you to be there to bust it. The reason why nothing has been done in the past is because none of the Hokage's could get any clues that were good enough to prove that there was a slave ring. But as of late we received word from a ninja that was passing by the district to reach the west gate, that there was many wealthy people that has been here for a while and have been involved in this plot. **_

_**Your mission is to infiltrate and capture the ringleader any way you deem possible. I want him caught tonight. Whatever happens there will stay there. This mission is not to be revealed to anyone. Not even Kakashi or Iruka. Now, as I have mentioned, there is a ring leader. **_

_**He goes by the name J**_**_amakusai, Hito. Yes I know his name means Troublesome Person. Anyways he's very dangerous. He has been trained in the ninja basics, so he does know how to use shuriken and kunai. _**

**_This is an A-ranked mission. Please be safe. Burn this when you are done. Also the location of the place is called Kitten's Corner. _**

**_Tsunade._**

**_P.S. The slave ring apparently runs all day and night, although the club isn't open until the beginning of evening._**

"Well… Burn the paper and let's go. I've been through the poor district more than enough to know where it is." Naruto said and waited for Sasuke to burn the paper.

After the paper was burned, the two headed out of the building, with Naruto in the lead. "It's about a ten minute trip like this so, come on let's get this mission over with."

"Yeah, the faster we get this done the faster we get to go home."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke dropped down in front of the building. Looking at each other, Naruto gave Sasuke his leash and stood behind him. 

"Come on." Sasuke said and tugged on his collar.

Walking in Sasuke could see all the smoke that was coming out of the fog machine and from the smokers' cigarettes.

Looking around both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the escape routes. "Master, I'm listening to your every command." Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Naru-chan, what is it?"

"Do you notice that this place is lovely?" Naruto purred out, making it sound like he was wishing to stay here but was making sure Sasuke noticed the stairs that went to the second and maybe third floors.

"Oh yes, this is a lovely place." Sasuke nodded and went over to the bar that was half busy. Sitting on one of the stools Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Oi, pets are supposed to sit on the floor." A drunken man next to him said.

"My pet will not sit on the floor. It ruins his perfect skin. Besides I'm quite comfortable with him sitting on my lap." Sasuke said and licked Naruto's cheek.

Naruto's face went bright red, when Sasuke had licked his cheek the older man next to Sasuke and he was giving his the same lewd looks the others in the Hokage tower had been giving him.

Making a little noise in his throat he looked up at Sasuke and put his face into Sasuke's neck. When his head was there he whispered, "That old man is really creepy Sasuke."

He felt Sasuke laugh a bit and nodded his head.

"Naru-chan, stay here for a minute ok? I'm going to take a look around." Sasuke said and petted Naruto's head. Naruto slid off his lap and whispered, "Yes Master." Before going back to the stool and sat down.

When Sasuke walked off, the old man next to him slid a bit off his chair. Naruto pretended not to notice and look around. When he felt a hand on his butt he turned around and smiled pretending to think it was Sasuke when he knew it was the old man. "Ma-You aren't my master. Get your hands off me!"

"What think you're too good for me?" The old man said wrapping his arms around Naruto's middle.

"No I don't think I am…" Naruto was cut off by the perverted older man.

"Well then. Let's do something." The perverted man said and moved his hands over Naruto's lithe form.

"No. Like I said I don't think I'm too good for you, I know I am!" Naruto snarled and pushed the old man off of him, before he started to fake cry. "Master where are you, I need you!"

In less than a minute Sasuke was right next to Naruto, trying to calm the 'crying' blonde down while shooting glares at the older man.

"Why the fuck is the little brat crying. He ain't better than me. He's just a whore. A slut to fuck when bored. He's not worth anything." And at this Naruto cried harder and became a pile of mush on the floor.

"My Naru-chan is not a whore, or fucking slut. I treat my slaves with respect, unlike your dirty fucking ass. Get the fuck out of here before I kill you." Sasuke's eyes started to turn red. "You're lucky that my Naru knows better. He could have killed you before you even knew it. Want to know how? I let my slaves train as ninja. Naruto here is the strongest one I have. He's nothing compared to me, but he could take your ass down any day. Now leave."

The old man sat there on his ass having dropped onto it during the middle of Sasuke's speech. "Slaves aren't supposed to know ninja moves."

"Oh but mine are special, very special." Sasuke purred out cuddling Naruto to his person. Resting his head onto the blonde hair head of Naruto, he looked the older man over.

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke's chest and glared at the man with an evil little smile. The old man stood up and fled for his life.

"Now Naru-chan… Next time someone touches you like that I was you to protect yourself using any moves you want." Sasuke said to the blonde, and started to stand up, pulling Naruto up with him.

"Yes Master." Naruto said grinning and stood by Sasuke's side.

"Come on lets go get something to drink." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto with him.

The bar tender who had watched along with everyone there was a bit wary.

"So what can I get you and your slave?" The bar tender asked.

"Give me a Coke. Naru what do you want?" Sasuke asked and turned towards the blonde.

"Give me a Mountain Dew." He said and snuggled into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke smiled down on his crush. Tonight would be the night he would tell Naruto his feelings, and maybe let him read his journal. No that would be for another day.

Soon the drinks appeared in front of them. Naruto took big gulps while Sasuke took sips out of his. "Would you like to watch a movie? We have many movies, all the new released box office hits. So gentlemen would you like to watch them? The prices for the movies are listed on the TV channel."

"What do you say Naru-chan? Would you like to watch a movie?" Sasuke whispered into the blondes' ear nipping on it lightly.

"Yes Master! Let's go watch a movie." Naruto said giggling lightly.

Sasuke looked up at the bar tender and nodded his head. Walking our from behind the bar, the man signaled the other two to follow him. Nodding to each other they picked up their drinks and followed the man. "Here you are sir." The bar tender said and opened a door allowing Naruto and Sasuke to enter. Giving Naruto's leash a tug, he pulled him closer to his body.

"If you need anything there is a phone right next to the bed. When calling, ask for Tendo. Ok?" The guy, Tendo, asked. Nodding their heads Sasuke tugged Naruto to the bed and pushed him down on it, sitting himself down next to his partner.

Tendo walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Sasuke leaned over and grabbed the remote. Pressing the TV's on button, he flipped on the satellites signal button. A channel popped up and Sasuke ignored it. Hitting the guide button, the guide popped up. There were only the basic channels and the HBO channels. Going through the HBO channels Sasuke decided on _The Pink Panther._

* * *

"Oi, Master, wasn't that a great movie? Let's order another one! Please?" Naruto pouted sticking his bottom lip out. 

"Fine we'll order another movie then we go back out there alright?" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Ok. Yay lets watch Underworld: Evolution!" Naruto cheered.

"Fine, Alright we'll order it settle down." Sasuke said and climbed on top of Naruto putting on the show for the camera they had seen when walking into the room. Sitting on Naruto's hips, Sasuke leaned down ad started kissing Naruto's neck.

_Oh god! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! _Sasuke thought to himself. Moving his lips up Naruto's neck, he started to nibble on his skin leaving little red marks. Finally he brought his lips up to Naruto's and gave him a big kiss.

Pulling away, they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Getting off Naruto, Sasuke picked up the remote and sat next to the blonde. "You wanted the second Underworld movie right?"

"Yeah, I heard that it was a really good movie!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright, just chill out." Sasuke said calmly and flipped through the guide. Not seeing it, he turned to the loud mouth and saw him looking around the room in 'curiosity.' "They don't have it. How about we go and get something to eat and come back?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Let's do it." Naruto said pouting a bit.

"Alright, well let's see if they serve food here." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer with his leash, that by the way had never been taken off.

"Ok," Naruto muttered and stood up stretching.

Following Sasuke, they walked out of the room and wandered the halls they had come to go back to the main entrance. Few minutes they arrived and plopped themselves onto two open barstools.

"Tendo, do you serve food here?"

The bar tender turned around and looked as Sasuke and Naruto. "Yes we serve food here. What would you like?"

"You got any menus?"

"Yeah here ya go." Tendo handed them some menus and went off to help other costumers. Looking at the menus they read through them

"Hey Sasuke, I'm going to get a Cheeseburger. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to get the Chicken Alfredo noodles." Sasuke said ignoring the Sasuke instead of a 'Master.' Looking at the bar tender, Sasuke ordered for both of them.

"Hey Sasuke, what are we going to do after dinner?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know slave. Next time you call me Sasuke, you will be punished." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto, playing his role.

"Yes master." Naruto whispered bowing his head. While doing so he heard the others around the room whispering.

"See that blonde haired slave?" There was a pause before the voice spoke up again, "He's got a cute fuckable virgin ass. You can tell he hasn't been broken in. Ah, the pleasures of breaking the sluts in, is incredible."

"Why the fuck does that little blonde slut get to sit on the bar stools while ours have to sit on the ground and ruin their perfect soft skin. Although the sluts and whores do belong there, his shouldn't get any special treatment. Tch probably paid them a fortune to allow it."

"That blonde over there on the bar stool, you think he's good at sucking cock? He's got such a tight body! I would love to fuck him. Or even see someone else bend him over and ram their dicks up into his ass. What a delectable sight that would be. Don't you agree?"

Naruto's blush got redder and darker as he heard what they were saying, while making tears gathering up in his eyes. _This is the time to start the water works. Gotta give them a damn show or the mission might be blown. _ Naruto thought to himself and looked over at Sasuke with a shamed look.

"Naru-chan, they don't know anything about you. You are a new slave, you still have to learn." Sasuke said petting his head.

The men that had over heard them started to make fun of poor Naruto.

"Oh look, he's a new slave. Heh, it'd be so much fun to break him in. Break his spirit, that's the best part of owning slaves." A man in the back whispered to his friend and laughed.

Sasuke turned around and glared at the man. "You might want to shut your mouth. I can here your whispering."

The man went bug eyed and shut his mouth while a lot of the others in the place were cowering in fear. This new kid was able to shut one of the biggest bosses and most feared guy up.

Tendo soon arrived after that and took their orders. _Man that guy Sasuke is sure a weird guy, I mean he has a slave that's like his age! Usually masters go for slave's way younger than themselves. How the hell did I get into this business anyway? Oh yeah I was blackmailed damn it! If I could I would have gone to the Hokage long ago!_ Tendo thought.

* * *

Dinner had passes off relatively fine with a couple arguments here and there with some of the other patrons but other than that nothing major had happened. 

Soon the patrons were shown to the back where the club was. "Alright everyone who has been here before knows that there is a fifty dollar charge to get in for a Master and an eighty-five dollar charge for slaves to get in. Now the reason the slaves are charged more is because they are not owned by the boss and slaves will be taken care of when their masters leave even if it is for a couple of minutes. We have certain rooms for the slaves to stay in. Now there are only two one hundred and fifty dollar rooms. Now we will select one new comer and-" Tendo was cut off.

"The blonde slave and the black haired master I want them in my room in five minutes any more and I'll kill you." A man that looked to be around the age of fifty, said to Tendo.

"Yes sir." Tendo said and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto. Grabbing them by the arms he pulled them into the club and to the far back.

Tendo said in a whisper, "Don't do anything stupid. This here is the boss. He runs everything here. Not even the punks that were whispering about you earlier would speak in his presence."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and watched as Tendo left the room.

"Master, what do you think he will want with us?" Naruto asked looking around the room.

"I don't know Naruto I really don't know. Come here." Sasuke commanded.

"Yes Master." Naruto whispered and moved into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke arms circled around his middle and pulled him up and close to his body.

"Ah what do we have here? Hmm you boys look like you would provide tons of entertainment for me and a few of my other friends. Now I want to know, who are you? I heard you gave a couple of punks I don't like a scare out at the bar before the club opened." The fifty year old man said as he walked in. "Please have a seat while telling me."

Sasuke looked directly into the fifty year old mans eyes and the insane look he was giving, the same killer look that Gaara had given him when he had fought him during the Chuunin exams. "Please sir, tell me your name first it after is only polite do you not think so?"

"Ah, please forgive me; my name is Jamakusai, Hito. Would you give me the pleasure of knowing your name? And by the way, please call me Hito." The old man known as Hito replied.

"Very well Hito-sama. I am Sasuke Uchiha, and this is Naruto. Naruto-kun here lost a duel here and is now my slave for the rest of his life. I am new to having a slave and it is a pleasure to have one." Sasuke smirked, knowing this man would die soon.

"Ah. The famous Uchiha heir, I never thought a ninja would get into the slave business if you know what I mean. How is it that you kept this from the Hokage?" Hito asked and raised and eyebrow expressing his curiousness.

"Humph that fool of a Hokage is just a drunk. She doesn't even care what I do." Sasuke smirked.

"And young Naruto here has he had any experience in being a slave?" Hito asked as he put his elbows on his knees and laced his finger while he put his chin on them.

"My little Naruto is new to being a slave; he has learned quite quickly that I am his master although we do have some problems with him calling me by my given name." Sasuke said and he put his head on Naruto's.

"Am I allowed to speak to Naruto?" Hito asked, letting his eyes roam over Naruto almost naked body.

"Yes you may."

"So little Naruto how are you?" Hito asked lust entering his eyes.

"I'm good sir." Naruto looked up at him with doe eyes.

"So Naruto are you a virgin?"

"Yes sir. I'm still learning bed room acts. Although Master Sasuke wont let me practice on anything yet. He's afraid I'm going to chock and kill myself." Naruto said his face turning a reddish color.

"Ah, you are very lucky to have gotten a virgin, Uchiha. Would you two… Give me a show perhaps?" The old man asked as he leaned back from his sitting position.

"Maybe later, I want him to get used to the club for a little bit. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving a show would you Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked and raised Naruto's head to meet his eyes.

"No master Sasuke, I wouldn't mind. I would be pleased to give you and Mr. Jamakusai a show." Naruto whispered.

"Good, good. Please then enjoy this room for a while. Get ready. I will send in a waiter in a few. I must go now; I have to check out some of the other guest. You wouldn't mind if I brought a few friends when I come back would you?"

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Sasuke said while thinking, _for fucks sake! Is he perverted or what! God I can't wait to end this mission but… Oh my god… Naruto… No I have to stop. I must stop thinking! NO MORE THINKING OF WHAT NARUTO IS GOING TO DO TO ME! _

Sasuke sat there and began to think of what was going to happen while Naruto waited till the old perverted man was gone from the room to start exploring.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said from his place in the middle of the floor.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm freaked out by the old dude!" Naruto exclaimed twirling his fingers together.

"So am I Naruto, so am I. Lets just hope we can pull this mission off without a hitch." Sasuke said, muttering the last part to him self.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the old man had left and a few waiters had come in to take care of them. Getting anything they needed from drinks to bedroom toys. 

Naruto was blushing each time one of them came into the room on account of they eyed him like he was a piece of food. _Why are they looking at me like that? I'm not a piece of meat for god fucking sake! _Naruto thought.

Not sure of what he should do he crawled into Sasuke's lap and snuggled up to him. He looked up at Sasuke and questioned him what should he do.

"I don't know Naru-chan. But I do know of a game we could play." Sasuke suggested.

"But master…" Naruto blushed blinking his eyes cutely.

"This is the kind of place we were looking for." Sasuke whispered hearing the footsteps of another waiter outside the door.

"I know master… A waiter could come in at anytime…" Naruto said linking his arms around Sasuke's neck straddling him.

"But that would just add to our fun, being caught by someone doing naughty things to each other…" Sasuke said nipping at Naruto's ear.

Moaning Naruto replied, "Oh that would be really kinky. But something that's even kinkier would be having a waiter walk in when you're fucking me. Wouldn't it?"

"Oh yes, very kinky. I think I like that idea. Why don't we test it out?" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh master I just love your idea's. They are simply pleasant." Naruto said rubbing his groin against Sasuke's.

"Oh Naru-chan…" Sasuke said picking up Naruto and laying him where he had just sat. Leaning down he captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. Opening his lips he pushed his tongue into the Naruto's and began exploring his mouth. _This is the only time I will probably be able to do this with him…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh Naruto…" He moaned into his lips.

"Master, more please!!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke's lips left his mouth and went to a special spot on Naruto's neck.

Sasuke continued his trail down Naruto's neck till he reached his chest. Putting one nipple in his mouth he began to lick and nip at the little nub bringing it to life.

_I never knew that being with Sasuke, a guy, could bring me so much arousal. _Naruto thought to himself moaning out loud from the attention Sasuke was giving him. Naruto soon felt Sasuke's hand wander down to his crotch. _How does Sasuke know so much about this? Is he gay?_ Again Naruto started wondering.

When he felt Sasuke's hand on his member, he noticed that his short had been slipped off of him. Gasping, he felt Sasuke's hand start to pump him at a slow pace. Moaning he arched his hips up and begged for more.

Sasuke giggled and gave him what he wanted. Gripping the length in his hand a bit tighter, he started to pump faster than before but slow enough to not make Naruto release. Hearing Naruto whimper he leaned up and caught the other boy's lips in a kiss. He gently probed the mouth with his tongue begging for entrance to the cavern of the blonde's mouth.

Naruto slowly opened his mouth and let the other boy's tongue in. Shyly, he pushed his tongue against the others and soon the kiss became a fight for dominance. Sasuke growled and nipped at Naruto's tongue, Naruto growled back but receded and let Sasuke have dominance as he felt the brunette leave him.

Unfortunately for Naruto Sasuke pulled away and looked at the door. As soon as his head turned the door opened to reveal the man they had met earlier.

"So my boys, would you guys be willing to give me and my friends a little show?" Hito asked with a lecherous grin on his face.

"If we did, what would we be getting out of this deal?" Sasuke said while covering Naruto's naked body with his.

"You'd get something you'd most defiantly like. So what do you say boys?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. They had to get as much information of this man and they were prepared to do it anyway they could.

"Do you have a piece of paper I could use to write down what I need?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah yes, better yet I have a check list of what you could need." Hito grinned and walked over to a stand. Opening the drawer he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here you go."

Sasuke took the paper from his hand and looked the list over. _Hmm let's see, I'm going to need lube, dildo, oh look flavored body syrups! Oh and they have some of that bondage things I wanted to try. _As soon as Sasuke got done marking the list he handed it to Hito and watched as the man called for a waiter to send for the items and the his friends.

* * *

Soon Hito's friends showed up and began to make them selves comfortable and began a conversation while glancing at Naruto and Sasuke often. Naruto and Sasuke heard the conversation perfectly but made it seem like they were snuggling. 

Sasuke moved to sit up and brushed against Naruto's groin and felt the semi-hard erection. Smirking he moved his lips to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Quite easy to get excitable aren't you my Naru-chan."

"Oh yes master!" Naruto cried out as he felt Sasuke brush up against him again.

* * *

The two on the floor soon came to an end and both smiled lazily at each other. Naruto snuggled his head into Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke asked out, "What else was there to talk about now?" 

"From the show here, I would like to buy the blonde. Is that a problem?" Hito asked staring at Naruto's naked back.

"Yes that is a problem, seeing as I don't like to give what I own away." Sasuke replied through slit like eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you then," Hito pulled out a kunai and attacked with it. Giving the two on the floor hardly any time to get themselves together.

"Your fast for an old man but you must remember who you are dealing with. I am an Uchiha. I master in Fire and lightening jutsus. By attacking me you sign your life over to the death god." Sasuke said as he quickly prepared an attack himself and muttered, **"**Fire Element: Dragon Flame Technique!" With no clear wire to control it burst around the room scorching and setting ablaze Hito's guest. Hito had caught the brunt of it for when the attack was released he was standing only feet away from him in the attacking position.

The man fell dead, while the other men tried to drop and roll. Naruto was already dressing and throwing Sasuke his clothes. Naruto didn't meet Sasuke's eyes but his face was a nice color of burgundy. Naruto and Sasuke both snapped back into action, wanting to finish the mission as soon as possible and maybe forget what had happened in the now burnt room.

"Let's go we've accomplished the mission. I've singled to the ANBU that it should be safe to proceed in a matter of minutes. My clones are out knocking out every guard in five mile radiance. They should be here soon." Naruto relayed looking at a different direction. "This mission was easier than I thought it would be. Now let's go."

"Yes. Let's the smell of burning flesh is disgusting. I'm not to keen on going out there and having millions of eyes on us but we have to." _Especially on you._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto nodding but stopping to answer something to the ANBU, "Yes my clones have knocked out every guard in and around the building it is safe to enter. Yes we will exit the room now and declare to them. Yes, Yes I know. I know. Got it."

"Come on Sasuke, we have to inform the occupants of the building that they are all under arrest and will be sent to Ibiki." Naruto shuddered saying his name.

"Alright." Was the only reply he got, opening to door he pushed Naruto out of the room and followed.

"Everyone listen up," Naruto shouted over the music. The DJ cut the music and gave one of his assistants a mike to send up to Naruto. The assistant reached him in no time and Naruto stood there thanking the man. "As I said, everyone listen up. You are all under arrest by the Konoha ANBU squad. If you attempt to resist you will be knocked out. You will then be escorted to the interrogation building and from there we don't know what will happen. You have your rights and anything said can and will be used against you, meaning you say something it will be brought up. You don't talk, it will be brought up."

As soon as the speech was over the ANBU flooded the building. There were angry protests ringing out from the slave owners while many slaves huddled together. It was like a raid. Although the slave owners were given no symphony and the slaves were handled more delicately, except for a few slaves who were clinging to their owners declaring it was a misunderstanding, but they were pushed away. Seeing the swarm of ANBU decline while there were still many more slaves and owners, Naruto created his clones and sent them to help the ANBU. Sasuke stood there looking onto the crowd with disinterest.

Suddenly a kunai sailed out from the burnt room that Sasuke had torched. Sasuke tried to yell for Naruto to move but it was too late. The kunai pierced through Naruto's heart, only to find that the Naruto in front of him disappeared into a little cloud of smoke. Looking back towards the room Sasuke charged at the masked person that stood there decked out in black. The kid or man wasn't very big or tall. With the lack of breasts it was obvious it was a guy. The only thing on him that wasn't black was the black hair that was uncovered behind the mask.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke growled having no weapons it was going to be difficult to fight back without getting injured.

"Who I am is of no importance for you. I was given only one mission. Kill the blonde one, Naruto Uzumaki." The voice was light and was threatening but didn't hold much bark to it. It sounded like he was being forced into acting as he was.

"Tell me," Sasuke whispered, "are you being forced into doing this? Are you being forced into trying to kill my best friend? TELL ME!"

The teen that stood there his body shaking. "Yes… Yes I am being forced into doing it. But I am doing it for my love."

"If you are doing it for love than tell me who is it that you love?" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"It's for one of the slaves down there. His name is Doumeki Shizuka. He was forced into this work by his family to pay off a debt. His parents said that if Hito had ever died, all I would have to do is bring back the last persons head who had serviced him or who he had serviced and that we could both do as we please. He paid his debt with his body, and your blonde serviced Shizuka. For that he shall die!" The teenager lunged from his spot and leapt at Sasuke. Sasuke stood there waiting for the teen to make contact and finally it happened. Ripping off the teens mask he found a shy looking boy, no older than 18, trying to free himself from his grasp.

"My blonde as you put it, didn't mean to service your Shizuka. It was a part of the moment, the real one you should have been trying to kill is Hito. That disgusting man made your beloved do many horrible things for him. Want to know how I know? When he walked into the room, and Hito said something, he knew exactly what to do. He knew just the right way to get him off. Did you know that?" Sasuke said shoving the boy against the wall.

The teen chocked out a reply of, "No… He told me he didn't do that with his boss... No… No… NO IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I bet he told you he didn't tell you to protect you. I'm sorry," Sasuke said and walked away.

The teen sat there on the floor against the wall crying. "By the way, my n-name is-is Watanuki Kimihiro."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke left the boy there to cry and went to find Naruto. Before completely leaving he turned around and said, "Go find him and bring him to me. When you find me I'll explain the rest."

Watanuki looked up, wiping away his tears at the same time. "Are you serious? You really serious?"

"I am. Now go find him." Sasuke said and disappeared to find Naruto.

Landing on the main floor Sasuke called out, "Naruto where are you? And not your clones where is the real you?"

Suddenly Sasuke was knocked off of his feet and felt himself land face first into the dirty ground. "What the hell! Get the fuck off!"

"But Sasuke I thought we were having a good old time in the room back there. Your cock…" The voice was cut off with Sasuke's hand covering their mouth.

"Naruto you ass! Where the hell have you been? I almost had a heart attack back there when a kunai went through your clone. Oh god, I thought I had lost you, you big dummy." Sasuke said removing his hand from Naruto's mouth and embraced him in a loving hug.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san? I've found him." Looking up both Naruto and Sasuke found Watanuki and Shizuka standing there. Naruto blushed as he remembered what had happened in the room.

Quickly standing up the brushed themselves up and stood. "Mm ah…." Naruto stuttered.

"Follow me." Sasuke commanded and led them to an ANBU. "Sir."

The ANBU turned around, "Yes?"

"Make sure these two are treated with utmost respect. I want some of your ANBU to go through the files here and find out how much debt the Doumeki family was in. If these two have no crimes please show them to my grounds after getting released."

"Yes sir. Oh yes, the Hokage wanted to talk to you when you reported to one of us. She is outside checking the slaves over. Report to her ASAP she said."

"Thank you."

"Let's go Naruto." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto from the group and towards the entrance, leaving Watanuki and Doumeki there.

"So I wonder what the hag wants this time. Wasn't this enough embarrassment! God she loves to make my life a living hell."

Sasuke stood there listening to Naruto rant but not paying any attention to any of it. He was thinking of the mission. He wanted to take Naruto right here and right now, regardless of who was watching, they would know Naruto belonged to him and him only. Only Sasuke had to refrain himself at least for a little bit.

Finally getting sick of Naruto's rant he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside. Looking around, it was hard to spot the big breasted women in the crowd of people, mostly who were male. To the side there were slave owners being forced to sit and be chained to each other with chakara resistant handcuffs.

Sasuke felt a tug on the arm he still had in his hand. Naruto was trying to pull him somewhere, turning around he asked, "What is it?"

"There's the old hag! Let's go see what she wants." Naruto then proceeded to drag Sasuke over to the sannin.

"Ah! There you two are! I have been looking for you! I do believe you guys deserved a vacation, but I want a report on what happened right now." Tsunade commanded thinking to her self that if she thought what she thought happened then the two before her would hook up in no time.

"Can't we give you a written report?" Naruto whined he didn't want to tell her what had happened, especially what had happened in the private room.

"No, I want and oral report right now." Naruto knew from that tone of voice that there was no chance of winning. Sighing he looked over to Sasuke and let him handle the report, seeing as he did the reports.

"Ah well, we ran into some problems. In the beginning we were unsure on how to act which we resolved right away, especially since we both had Kakashi as a teacher, but like I said we resolved the problem. We sat down to eat, while doing so many of the other patrons were… complaining why he got to sit on my lap while their pets had to sit on the floor. It was quite bothersome. But we were soon given a room where we were able to have some privacy from there we were previously. We ordered a movie, watched it and did as we had to keep the watchmen who were watching the rooms from the camera believe that I was Naruto's master.

"We then left the room and got dinner. Before our food was brought many of them men thought that if they whispered, I wouldn't be able to hear them. They were wrong. The talked, well whispered to one another about how they would use Naruto if he were their slaves. After dinner we got into the club, free. The boss wanted to see us and we were then brought up to the boss's main room. A little while later we were joined by him and his cronies. He called in a slave to serve all of us. When he left the boss wanted a show. He got one. While distracted we kill the man and torched the room and from there you know what happened." Sasuke said a blush tinting on his cheeks. Just thinking and speaking about it to his Hokage was driving him up the wall wanting to take Naruto with him.

"Thank you for the report Sasuke. You and Naruto may now go pack and prepare for your trip. Please be warned to pack a bathing suit for you will be visiting places that have some nice water attractions. That is all. You are dismissed." Tsunade said as she waved her hand, shooing them away.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the other and took off. They sure as hell didn't want to be there. Other wise Naruto's costume had disappeared sometime during the mission, probably when they were having sex, but he wasn't too sure. Shrugging the thought off both he and Naruto split up and both headed home to pack for the trip.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what to pack so he packed everything he thought he would need for this vacation, along with his swimming trunks. Grabbing his tooth paste and toothbrush he stashed those in the bag along with some jutsu scrolls he could look over again to try and understand the techniques more than just the concept of it. Looking around his apartment he believed he had everything and walked out of his apartment. Locking the door behind him he turned around and started to head towards Sasuke's place. 

Arriving a couple minutes later he didn't even bother to knock on the door and entered the place. He looked around finding Sasuke in the bathroom and preceded to glomp him while dropping his bag at the same time. Before he could encircle his arms around the brunette he was caught and pinned against the wall.

Both boys faces were close together and were able to fell the others breath touch their skin. Naruto blushed but didn't back down from the stare Sasuke was giving him. It was lust filled and it was horny. Without looking he could feel Sasuke pressing himself against him making him hug the wall even more. The position he was in just turned him on. It seemed like the sex they had had earlier was not enough for either of them.

Sasuke wanted to just rip the clothes off of the blonde and take him right there on the wall. And he then proceeded to do just that.

* * *

He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder as he pulled himself out of Naruto and turned the blonde's toward him and gave him a long slow kiss. 

"Mine. All mine." Sasuke growled out biting down onto Naruto's neck. Making hickes in plain site for the entire world to see. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's lips licked, sucked, and bit gently into his neck. He found the actions endearing and comforting. He relaxed into the embrace and titled his head for easier access.

Soon Sasuke stopped and looked at both himself and Naruto. Naruto was flushed and was looking like he was going to fall asleep any minute. Picking him up Sasuke proceeded to his room and covered both of them up, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for both ninjas. The sun shined through the window to reflect off of Sasuke's mirror and right into Naruto's face. He flipped himself and buried his head into the warm body that was next to him. Slowly his mind woke up and Naruto processed that he was snuggling into someone. 

He pulled himself away from Sasuke and flung himself out of the comfortable bed. Naruto looked at the body that was coved in the sheets. From what he felt on his skin he knew he was named and between his legs and buttocks he could feel a sticky substance.

All of a sudden his mind was overloaded with the memories from yesterday and the events that had transpired during and after the mission. His face was beet red, while the blush traveled down to his neck making it a light shade of pink.

Naruto snagged the closest item and covered his person. From the bed he could see Sasuke waking up and looking for his body of warmth. When finding no one else in the bed, Sasuke shot up and glanced around, in a panic induced mode. When his eyes landed on Naruto he gave him a small smile and patted the bed. Naruto slowly moved towards the bed still hiding himself with the item, which happened to be a scroll.

When Naruto sat down he grabbed some of the sheets and covered himself up even though he could feel Sasuke under the covers. Blushing he refused to meet Sasuke's eyes and stuttered out, "S-so u-um what does this make u-us?"

Sasuke caught Naruto's face and made him look into his eyes. "This makes us what ever you want us to be," was the low whisper of an answer. Although they both knew Sasuke wanted more. He wanted to be more than a friend, a fuck buddy. He wanted to be Naruto's boyfriend, Naruto's lover for life.

Sasuke waited for an answer but none came as there was a knock on the door. Sasuke sighed and still stared at Naruto, "Give me your answer later?" It was formed as a question but there a demanding tone underneath that pleaded for an answer.

Naruto nodded and slid out of the bed scroll still clutched in his hand but no longer covering himself. Naruto blushed slightly and made his way to Sasuke's bathroom and started the shower.

Sasuke was left sitting in the bed, thinking on the actions that had happened. Sighing he got out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers that were on the floor, and headed to answer the door.

Arriving at the door he opened it to reveal the Hokage herself standing there tapping her foot ready to knock again. Sasuke caught her attention and waited for her to speak. She looked him over and thought, _my, my he and Naruto definitely got together again. _Smirking she asked, "So how was last night. After you guys didn't show up I was a bit worried but I know you guys can handle yourself. So did you have a fun night?" Here she wiggled her eyebrows making Sasuke blush a slight blush.

"But anyways I have your guy's trip tickets. Here ya go. Hope you have a good time!" With that she disappeared in a poof of smoke making Sasuke growl and slam the door shut. Turning around he came face to face with Naruto.

He gasped as his heart rate went through the roof. Naruto had that shit eating grin on his face. "What the hell was that for?" He all but screamed at the blonde giving him the glare of his life.

"I was just wondering if you had heard me! Ha-ha man that was awesome. I guess wittle Sasuke-kun has to work on his hearing!" Naruto snickered.

"Oh but Naruto I am anything but little and you know that for a fact!" Sasuke smirked pushing Naruto up against the wall.

Naruto blushed and looked away knowing that Sasuke was right but smirked as he thought of a plan.

"Ah but Sasuke, I bet Kiba's bigger than you! I heard that the men in his clan are very well endowed. I wonder if I should go check him out you know? To see if it is true on what they say." Naruto smirked baiting his friend into his plan.

Sasuke growled at the blonde. Now that he had finally gotten him he was not giving him up! Never! Pulling the blonde from the wall he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed room, dropping him on the bed, "Oh but Naruto darling do you really think I'd let you do that?"

Naruto gulped and shook his head his little plan had back fired and now was being used against him. "Oi Sasuke don't we have to get ready for our trip Granny Tsunade gave us? I'm looking forward to going on a trip."

"Hmm, I guess you are right but wouldn't we have much more fun sitting in here doing… dirty acts?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear breathing into it sending shivers down Naruto's body.

"Nope! I want to go have a vacation I bet there much more fun acts out there than having a dick shoved up my ass! Thank you very much!" Naruto said sliding out from underneath Sasuke

Grumbling Sasuke got ready and began packing his clothes. Besides he would have time later to seduce the blonde and molest him in a dark alley somewhere. Preferably during the night when Naruto would least be expecting it. Smirking to himself he zipped up his suitcase and turned around to see Naruto finish packing his suitcase.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out the trip tickets. They were for an out door beach resort in Moon Country, wouldn't Naruto be happy. He had heard the tale from Naruto and regretted not going on the mission. He had chosen to stay back and leave. Of course he had come back. He didn't want to be become Itachi and that's what he almost had become.

Shaking his head he smiled and picked up his suitcase and said to Naruto, "Hey we better get going if we're gonna be traveling to where ever this place is we have to go now."

Naruto Nodded and followed Sasuke out of the room and out the front door. Sasuke made sure both Naruto and him self had everything they would need before locking and sealing the house, so no one would get in.

When finished he turned around and walked away from the house Naruto on his right side chatting about something.

"So, Sasuke where is this place we heading to? Where is she sending us? Well? Come on! Tell me!" He begged.

"We're heading to the Moon Country." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the fact they were going to see his friend, Prince Hikaru, he had last heard that the country was doing extremely well and it had recovered nicely from the incident that had happen four years ago. "Sweet! I can't believe we get to go there! Come on! Let's go! It took us a week to get to the port, but that was because we had to stop every few hours…, but come on! We need to get going! Let's go move it movie it!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was crazy and sighed to himself; his blonde was hyper fool sometimes.

"Well lets go, if it takes as long as you says it will it will take a while to get there." Sasuke said pulling the blonde along with him.

* * *

They had arrived at the port in two days and had made it to Moon Country in less than five days by the ship. When they had both read the letter it told them they had two and a half weeks off and to be back by the middle of next month. 

Naruto had wanted to go to the capital first, but Sasuke stopped him and made him check into a hotel.

"But Sasuke, I don't want to go check into a hotel! I want to go see Hikaru! I haven't seen him in four years! Please?" Naruto begged giving Sasuke the puppy eyes. Sasuke only gave him a small glance before replying no to him and walking into the room they had booked for the night. Even though they had able to rest on the boat it was very taxing to have Naruto begging to do something every minute of the day.

"We can head to the capital tomorrow how does that sound?" Sasuke said as he sat the suitcase on one of the two beds in the room.

"Fine," Naruto pouted and followed Sasuke into the room and shut the door, "but we have to leave early tomorrow morning. Around ten tomorrow morning got it?"

"Yes Naruto I got it. Now can we please go to bed? If we want to get up early enough and eat breakfast we should rest now. I'll set the alarm clock, got it?" Sasuke said setting the clock for eight thirty in the morning.

"Yes! Thank you Sasuke." Naruto flopped down into his bed and fell asleep, planning to take a shower the next morning. Seeing as Naruto had turned in, Sasuke quietly slid into his own bed and thought about the past.

Everything back then was just so confusing. Everyone was just so carefree, with a touch of serious. With the Chuunin exams everything had gone crazy. With Orochimaru showing up, Sasuke's plans had changed drastically. He had planed to take Naruto with him but that was no good. Naruto was way too dedicated to the village and if he were to leave it he would never be able to fulfill the dream he had at becoming the villages Hokage. Ever since Naruto had graduated from the class, he had been obsessed with becoming the Hokage. He never did find out the reason on how he had graduated but that was his secret and he would respect him. Naruto respected his secrets from he had left the village and why he finally decided to come back.

Shaking his head again, Sasuke snuggled into his pillow and fell into a deep sleep, ignoring the snores that came from the blonde.

* * *

The morning had gone so well, it had started out with the alarm going off and both teens almost men getting up at the same time, had headed down to the lobby where there was free breakfast. Naruto had complained why they didn't have ramen out but got a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and ate it while pouting. Sasuke had picked up some plain toast and had nibbled on it finishing it really slowly, still waking up due to his low blood pressure in the summer. Even though he was born in the sweltering heat, he was not used to having to get up to about 25 degree Celsius temperature. Sighing he finished the toast off and watched as Naruto shoved the rest of his food into his mouth before getting up and walking to the trash taking both plates. 

They walked back up to the room and began getting prepared for the day ahead of them. Naruto wanted to visit every place he could. When he had returned from the mission Naruto had complained that he hadn't been able to visit some of the interesting shops that they did not have in Konoha.

Sasuke had only nodded and tuned him out as he had ranted on how Konoha should expand more of their shops. Shaking his head Sasuke looked at the blonde and continued to browse around the shops. Upon arriving at a scroll store, Naruto pulled him in and began browsing. As Naruto continued his browsing Sasuke wandered into a different part of the store. Looking at the scrolls one of them caught his attention. This one was abnormal in size and was very small.

Grabbing it off of the shelf he unrolled it to find many signatures inside. He knew what this was, a summoning scroll. He had control over the snake summons but to have two or more summon contracts, was incredibly rare. Reading the scroll he found that the animals summon was an otter. Otters were incredibly smart and were very good in water areas, unlike a snake. Rolling the parchment up, he walked up to the counter and laid the scroll down.

The man behind the counter looked at the scroll and rang him up. Paying for the scroll he watched as the scroll be put in a bag and be handed to him. Just as he turned around he found Naruto with a couple of scrolls. "What do you have?"

Naruto looked up from his scrolls and grinned, "I have one scroll on some advanced chakra training, two on wind jutsus and one that you will figure later out."

Naruto laid the scrolls down and waited as the guy finished up. With all of his scrolls in a bag they walked out of the store and back into the nice summer air. Walking down the street they kept browsing the stores. The day had passed by very fast, and they had missed getting lunch. Groaning Naruto complained about his stomach being hungry and that he wanted ramen. Sasuke looked at the blonde and pulled him into one of the restaurants and waited for a waitress to come and seat them.

Finally one of the waitresses had noticed them and began leading them to a seat asking if they were expecting anyone else. With shakes of their head, Naruto and Sasuke both took a menu that was offered and watched as the girl left.

"Sasuke! They don't serve ramen here! Sasuke I want ramen! Please can we go somewhere else? Please?" Naruto whined trying to give Sasuke a puppy dog pout but was unsuccessful as Sasuke was reading his menu and ignoring him.

"Fine! Then you order for me!" Naruto commanded and set his menu down and glared at the teen sitting in front of him. Sasuke only sighed at the blonde's behavior and set his menu down. Grabbing Naruto's menu he placed it on top of his and sat it on the end of the table.

Soon their waitress wanders over and took the menu and orders only to wander back to the counter and give the cook the orders. After doing so she came back with their drinks. Naruto had pulled out one of his newly bought scrolls and had settled himself into a comfy position and was deep into what had been written on the scroll.

Following Naruto's idea's Sasuke also pulled out his summoning scroll and looked at all the signatures. There were only two signatures on scroll; both of the signatures were illegible, making it hard to tell who had the scroll before him. Biting his thumb Sasuke wrote his name on the scroll, occasionally biting his thumb for more blood.

Finishing up his he looked up to see Naruto staring intently at him. He raised his eyebrow in a question like action.

"So Sasuke, I thought you had snakes as a summon, why need another one?" Naruto asked grinning and taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't need another one but otters are more proficient in the water and they can swim in very cold water. They have a layer of underfur which is very dense and protects the guard hairs; it keeps them dry and traps a layer of air around their body to keep them warm in the cold water," Sasuke explained to his blonde haired teammate.

Naruto nodded his head in under standing. Smiling to the brunette he again buried himself into his scroll. Sasuke gave a small smirk and returned to his scroll. Activating his sharingan he copied the hand seals and rolled up the scroll tucking it back into his bag just as the food arrived.

With the smell of food Naruto snapped out of his reading trance and gave his food a hungry glance. Reluctantly he put the scroll back into the bag and picked up the cheeseburger that was in front of him. Taking a huge bite, Naruto proceeded to finish his burger in a matter of minutes, leaving only a pile of fries and a pickle on his plate.

Sasuke watched as the blonde scuffed down his food and sit back with a satisfied grin on his face. Sasuke lazily finished his food and stood up.

"See? Other foods are much healthier for you and they taste better than ramen, and don't deny it, I watched the way you stuffed the food down your throat." Sasuke smirked as he took the bill and left Naruto at the booth.

Naruto gathered both his and Sasuke's bags and followed Sasuke to register. After paying for their food, the blonde dragged Sasuke out of the restaurant and into the crowed street.

"Sasuke lets go somewhere I want to test out some of my new jutsus!" Naruto said as he kept pulling the other teen down the street. Sighing Sasuke followed his companion down the busy street.

"Dobe, I don't think we are going to find any place. Just wait for the journey home. We can both then practice what's on our new scrolls. Also, by the way, what's on that one scroll you got?"

"Ah! That one! It's a summoning scroll. Yeah, yeah I know, I have toads already, but I thought that having another summon would be awesome." Naruto explained.

"What animal is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Cats. All kinds, big cats, small cats, all sorts of cats," Naruto grinned as turned his head to look at Sasuke, "I guess we can always do it on the way back to Konoha besides this is a vacation. Let's go back to the hotel! I want to take another shower! The water here is so relaxing for some reason."

Sasuke only nodded his head and steered the blonde toward their hotel, "Come on, tomorrow we can go and visit that price Hikaru you were talking about so much. Now come on, I want to go to the beach."

Naruto giggled and followed Sasuke back to their hotel and back to their hotel room. Sasuke threw his bag on his bed and opened his traveling gear and pulled out a pair of swim shorts. Sliding out of his clothes he snuck a peak at his blonde friend to find his checking his ass out.

Smirking, he slowly slid out of his boxers and let them drop to the ground and proceeded to then walk over to the bathroom. Bending over the sink he hissed as the cool marble touched his hot skin as he opened the mirror and pulled out a bottle of sun screen the hotel supplied everyone.

Glancing over at the blonde he found his gaping and drooling out of one of the corners of his mouth.

"See something you like? We could always do… something much better than swimming at the beach, you know?" Sasuke teased and squirted some of the lotion into his hand and began spreading the lotion over his arms. Naruto could only gape at him and stare as if he was watching a porno he wasn't supposed to.

"Sasuke! You bastard! You're infuriating! I'm going swimming!" With that Naruto stripped the last of his clothing off and hastily slipped on his swim shorts and shot out the door grabbing a towel just before the door closed.

"Idiot doesn't even have a room key, heh that was pretty fun," Sasuke said to himself in the empty hotel room. Finishing up with the sunscreen he put it back in mirror cabinet, and walked back over to pick up his forgotten trunks and slid them on. Walking back to the bathroom he grabbed one of the towels and grabbed the card key he had sat on the nightstand next to his bed.

Shutting the door behind him he followed the hallway to the elevators and took it down the main floor.

* * *

Ah yes, the morning had gone so well… and so had the day, that is until they had came back from the beach. Sasuke was covered in sand. Naruto had convinced a group of kids to help bury the 'creepy looking pale guy' as Naruto had so nicely put it and the kids had happily agreed. 

He had been laying there, trying to take a nap on the hot sun as it felt nice against his skin, but he had dozed off and when he had woken up he found himself in a cocoon of sand. He had tried getting out of the sand but it had been packed nice and tight. He had looked around for his blonde companion and had found him and the little group of brats who had buried him laughing at his expense.

He had growled to Naruto that he would fry his ass if he didn't get him out of the sand. When Naruto didn't he made the hand seals for his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, and shot out a huge ball of fire, startling many others on the beach and giving the blonde a pointed look.

"Sheesh, there's no need to blow fire Sasuke. I would have let you out later," Naruto grumbled as he began digging out the brunette. When he was finally uncovered he tried to brush the sand off but it was an impossible feat. He had gotten most of it off but there was still a lot on him. Growling at the blonde he turned toward him and glared.

Stalking over to the blonde he grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the hotel. Naruto had barely enough time to grab both their towel and wave to the little kids who were saying good bye to him.

* * *

Opening the door to their room Sasuke shoved his blonde friend in first and shut the door behind him. Glaring at the blonde he broodingly made his way to the bathroom. Shut the door behind him, he opened the shower door and started the shower. Stripping out of his sand covered swim shorts he threw them in the sink and stepped into the hot spray of the shower. 

Sighing he rested his head on the cool tile and relaxed. The water pouring down on him felt so relaxing, the sand being washed away, it felt wonderful. He wasn't that mad that Naruto had done that to him, but you never knew what had been in the sand. Sasuke lifted his head from the tiles and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Washing his hair he didn't notice the door open to the bathroom or the steps on the tile. As he finished washing out the shampoo he felt the cold air as the shower door was opened and as Naruto stepped into the shower.

"Ne Sasuke, I'm sorry about what happened… Will you forgive me?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Grunting Sasuke removed the blonde's arms and turned around to face. Bringing his hand up, he pulled Naruto's face to his and whispered, "You better watch your ass," before stepping out of the shower. Naruto could only stare as his brunette companion grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

Deciding that he was safe for now he began washing his own hair and body of the sand that had accumulated onto his own person. Finishing his shower Naruto stepped out into the clod air of the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He hadn't bothered to bring clothes in with him so he would have to go back out to the bedroom part of the hotel room and get dressed there.

Drying himself off he opened the door and let the even colder air hit his skin. Growling he stalked over the air conditioner and bent down to turn it off. As soon as his hand reached the knob he felt hands on his hips. Standing straight up in shock, he turned his head only to meet Sasuke's face.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your ass?" Sasuke asked as the gleam in his eye got bigger and bigger. "You don't know what I could do right now, do you?"

Naruto snapped out of his shock and wrenched himself away from the brunette and over to one of the beds. Holding his towel he growled, "You are such a bastard! You know that? Geeze I go to turn off the air conditioner and I almost got raped!"

"Oh now, Naruto you know you can't rape the willing!" Sasuke taunted as he moved to sit on his own bed.

Naruto hastily grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on underneath his towel. When they were pulled up he dropped the towel and dug around in his bag for a shirt. He had no plans of going out anywhere other than the ice machine and the ice machine wasn't that far away.

Sighing Naruto gave a shaky glance over to Sasuke to find him sleeping. Naruto relaxed and slid into his own bed. The day had been very tiring, very tiring indeed. Closing his eyes he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning he found himself spooned up against someone. Opening his eyes he flew out of the bed and knocked his head on a table. Rubbing his head he watched as his spooning companion opened his bleary eyes and looked around the room. 

When Sasuke looked at Naruto he blinked at him for a couple of seconds before asking, "What the hell are you doing on the floor? It's way to fucking early to start screwing around. Go back to bed."

With that Sasuke's head hit the pillow and he fell back asleep fast. Yawning Naruto growled and went back to his own, this time planning to stay in it. Closing his eyes he forgot about the newly added bump to his head and fell back asleep.

* * *

It wasn't till around noon that Naruto and Sasuke both woke up. They both yawned and sat up looking at each other and blinked. 

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he slowly but surely got out of his bed to go bathroom.

Sasuke only looked over at the clock rubbing his eyes, "It's eleven thirty five. I'm hungry…"

Naruto went into the bathroom and did his business, but just as he was brushing his teeth his stomach rumbled making him groan. Spitting out the toothpaste he rinsed his mouth and let the brunette who was waiting into the bathroom.

"Sasuke, the hotel won't be serving breakfast this late… What should we do?" Naruto asked as he began changing into some shorts and tank top.

Minutes later Sasuke emerged from the bathroom and toward his bag filled with clothes, "Isn't it obvious… We'll go out to eat."

"Oh… yeah that does make sense… Hey can we get some ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully, his eyes shinning.

"No, not for brunch, it isn't healthy. Maybe for dinner how about that?" Sasuke suggested as he pulled on his shirt.

"Aw ok fine, but I want it for dinner and that's final!" Naruto said as he slipped into his ninja sandals. Looking up he found that Sasuke was already at the door waiting for him.

"Are you ready now? Also, do you have your room key?" Sasuke asked as he was about to open the door.

"Yes I have my room key and yes I am ready! Now let's go I'm starving!" Naruto said as he yanked the door open and shoved Sasuke out of the room and shutting the door behind himself as he exited.

Sasuke only shook his head and sighed, he had a feeling that today's afternoon was going to be a long one.

* * *

Looking up at the ceiling of his hotel room bed Sasuke had been right. It had been a long day, especially because of Naruto. He had wanted to see prince Hikaru, and see prince Hikaru they did… 

_They had been greeted with open arms and feast had been prepared for dinner. To Naruto's delight there had been one pot full of ramen just for Naruto. Sasuke had never seen Naruto eat so much ramen in one sitting, he was amazed the blonde didn't have a heart attack from all the salt he was eating. He himself had eaten his chicken in silent while conversing with the price. _

_The prince's father had been a migraine and a half. He had talked with food in his mouth, had spittle flying from his mouth, and more. In all Sasuke had grown a deep dislike for him. By the time the end of the meal had ended Sasuke was ready to bolt from the palace and make his way back to Konoha but he knew Naruto was having a fun time so he had put off that idea, although he did glare at the king when he wasn't looking that is. _

_It had been late when they had finally decided to head back to the hotel. The prince had offered to let them stay there in the palace with him and his father, but Sasuke had turned him down saying that they had to stay the hotel or their Hokage would be deeply upset they had abandoned her attempts of them having a nice vacation. When he saw that the prince had bought it he almost let out a sigh of relief but waited till they were back in their hotel room to do that. _

_As soon as they had arrived in their hotel room, Sasuke had moved straight to his bed and dropped his body onto it. He didn't even have to turn his head to know Naruto had done the same by the bed had squeaked. Sighing he rolled over and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. _

_He had flipped through the channels and had stumbled upon some of the late night porn. He had blushed and quickly turned the channel apologizing to the blonde on the other bed. Naruto had only laughed and said it was fine. Finally he gave up and tossed the remote over to Naruto. _

_Just as he had closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, he heard moaning. Looking over at Naruto he had found him staring at him with an evil grin on his face. Looking back onto the television, there were two men who were intimately bound to one another. Looking back at Naruto he raised his eyebrow and asked, "You want something Naruto? I can always give it to you if you want." _

_Naruto had blushed deep red and turned the channel while muttering things under his breath. _

"_What was that Naruto? You want me to fuck your brains out, doggy style? Never knew you were so kinky?" Sasuke whispered as he got out of his bed and advanced over to Naruto's. _

_Naruto slowly backed out of his bed and fell to the floor. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed as he heard Sasuke move toward his own bed, sitting up he came face to face with Naruto. _

"_Heh, you know Naruto, I can always full fill your desires. I can please you till you have no strength left. So Naruto… Do you want to try any of those positions you just saw on the TV?" Sasuke asked as he leaned closer towards the blonde. When he was close enough to feel Naruto's labored breathing on his face, he opened his mouth and gave Naruto's cheek a lick. _

_Naruto flung himself backwards and up against the wall, his face having turned a magnificent reddish pinkish hue. Sasuke only smirked at the blonde and got up off of Naruto's bed, slowly making his way to Naruto. _

_Naruto watched closely as Sasuke slowly moved towards him as if he was prey. Slowly Naruto made his own way toward the door to the hotel room and just as he was about to open the door and fling himself out the room, Sasuke caught him and pulled back to the beds. _

"_Naruto," He purred in a low husky voice, "you never answered my questions." _

_Naruto stared up at the brunette and gulped. The events from the mission that they had been on came rushing back. The mind blowing sex, the sexual feeling, the rush of having a orgasm, the feeling of being wanted, the feeling of being needed, they all rushed through his head. Sasuke's house, the mind blowing sex there, it all rushed back. _

_Naruto panted as his thoughts swirled around his head. The rush of things, or the feelings, it was over loading his brain and turning him to mush. He mewed out to Sasuke as if he was a lonely kitten and clung desperately to Sasuke. "Sasuke… Oh Sasuke… Please." _

_Sasuke could only look down at the blonde in his arms. Looking into the blue shining orbs he whispered, "What is it Naruto? What do you want?"_

_Naruto could only whimper and thrust his hips towards the other above him. Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde even closer toward him self and spooned up against him. _

"_Tell me Naruto, what do you want? Tell me what is it that you want me to do?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his ear. _

"_Sasuke… I'm so confused… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and pulled away from the arms that held him, "I… I can't do this not now." _

_Sasuke looked into the confused blue eyes and nodded. Slipping from Naruto's bed he made his way towards his own and slid into the sheets and pulled them up over him. He whispered one thing to the blonde, "I'd never hurt you…. Never again." _

_Naruto smiled a sad regretful smile at his teammate and took residence once again in his bed. Naruto closed his eyes and let the emotions slowly go through his mind as he slowly but surely fell into a deep slumber. _

That had been an hour or so ago. Sasuke turned from looking at the ceiling and faced the lump on the other bed that was Naruto. Getting up he walked over to his bag and pulled out his D-journal and a pencil.

Opening to a blank page he began to write,

_Dear D-journal,_

_The other day… I got to sleep with Naruto. My life long dream... Ok well not really life long, but my recent dream, but the thing is… It was apart of a mission so we had too. It was ecstasy to be with him, to be IN him. God, and then he came to my house… I near practically raped him! Geezous and I almost raped him again tonight. I was taken over by my hormones and the feelings rushing through my body. Oh god, just thinking about it makes me want to go and take him against the wall. Being around him makes me happy, as sappy as it sounds… I think I've fallen madly in love with him… I just don't know what to do… I'm not sure of what to expect anymore… I really do hope that one day… He'll be mine. Well I need to sleep… Maybe when all of these problems are gone… I can really pursue him as I please._

_Maybe the last entry I will ever make,_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

Sasuke reread the entry and closed the book. Walking back over to his bag he slipped the book back into the darkness of the bag. Giving the bag one more glance he headed back to his bed.

* * *

The rest of the vacation had gone exceptionally well, for both of the teens. That night had been forgotten about and soon the vacation ended. 

Upon going back to the village, Naruto had kept avoiding Sasuke. Any time they had a mission, he would act like his usual self, all for one thing. He wouldn't look Sasuke in his eyes. When Sasuke showed up, Naruto made excuses to leave, when Sasuke left Naruto would appear.

Naruto had never forgotten that night, he had played it off as if nothing had happened, but as the night came and he found himself alone in his bed… All he could think about was being with Sasuke, but being near Sasuke…. It rushed him into feelings he had no control over.

Naruto slipped into his bed and gazed out his window… Maybe… just maybe he and Sasuke could work it out… With that Naruto's eyes seemed to drift around the sky as he slowly fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Sasuke gazed out at the stars from his rooftop. His d-journal out again. Only a paragraph filled with emotion was all that was written… 

_Dear D-journal… _

_Heh, looks like I'm writing in you. Naruto's been acting strange ever since we returned to the village from our vacation. Maybe he hasn't forgotten that one nigh… Just maybe… me and him can work through the times and maybe… be together one day. This will be the last entry I will ever make… I've decided that one day, I will make him mine. No matter what the consequences, he will be mine. Again maybe one day… Naruto will read this journal with me and we'll both be cuddling up to one another, with a happy family. Good bye dear D-journal… For this is the end of my writing…_

_Good bye,_

_Uchiha, Sasuke._

_P.S. Maybe… just maybe that Naruto might be looking up at the same stars I am right now. I can only hope can't I? One day… Maybe Naruto and I will be able to work things out and live peacefully. Also Naruto never did give me his answer on what he wants us to be…_

Sasuke looked down at the book and slowly closed it. His journal he had had for many years since it was given to him by his mother, he could no longer write in it for fear… of losing himself in the pages of his emotions.

Wiping away the trail of tears that had been created he slowly made his way back into his home, closing the door behind him, while giving one more glance to the night sky.

* * *

From the Hokage tower, Tsunade only shook her head. The vacation she had planned for them had not played out like she had expected it too. Even with the mission, she knew that the things that had happened were for them to know each other… But apparently… it had not worked out. Sighing she looked back to the two figures in the room. 

"Since I sent them off, I couldn't send you both to the Uchiha estates, and right now might not be a good time, even though it has been a while. I have had an apartment set up for you two… Maybe Sasuke and Naruto will learn from your love, that to be able to love… You must be willing to let go of all fears and doubts and that the problems you expect to happen… might not happen at all. Thank you for staying here this long, I wish you good night and on with your lives. Remember though… Do not take life for granted, but I shouldn't have to tell you that, now would I, Doumeki? Watanuki?"

With that the two left the room, a sad look on their faces… Not everything went according to plan. Tsunade could only watch as the couple left and took in her own words. Life wasn't a very nice person, and emotions can mix you up, but for love… never reject it… for that one love… might be the one for you….

* * *

And that is where I end this story. It's over no more this is the end. No sequel planned. I thought that was a good way to end the story. Tell me what you all think! I have no beta so you all have to deal with this. I am not rereading over 19 thousand words, but the edited version… Its only 17 thousand something I do hope you enjoyed the story. Full Unedited version can be found at my home page Thanks! Please do tell me your thoughts. 

**Disclaimer_: I Do NOT own Naruto, Naruto is owned by TV Tokyo, Studio Pierrot, Viz, and Studiopolis. But Naruto is owned by it's creator, __Masashi Kishimoto _** **  
**


End file.
